


Oneshots

by mcprideley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcprideley/pseuds/mcprideley
Summary: These are just some oneshots that we'll write occasionally.





	Oneshots

(Kevin)  
It was a sleepless night in Uganda. All of the others were asleep, except me. It was around 1:30A.M., and I wasn't tired at all despite what time it was.  
You know what it sounds like? It sounds like a coffee night. I already can't sleep. So what's the harm in a cup of coffee or two... or even three?  
I slowly and quietly get out of bed. I don't want to wake anyone up. Arnold is right next to me, so that means that he'll be very easy to wake up.  
I proceed to go to the door. I open it slowly. It makes a small amount of noise, and then I close it slowly. I hope no one can hear it. I go to the kitchen, and I start to brew some coffee. I wonder how many cups I'll end up drinking.  
After a few minutes of waiting, it's done. I pour a cup of coffee, and I sit down. I inhale the scent of the coffee. I absolutely love the smell of coffee. It smells like joy. It smells like a mental escape. I take a sip of my coffee. I drink it steadily, so I don't burn my tongue. I sit with my coffee until it's finished.  
I think for a second. What if I get another cup of coffee? I think it's a magnificent idea. I pour myself another cup of coffee. I begin to drink it slowly, but when it cools down slightly, I start to drink it at a faster pace. Then I get another cup of coffee, and I chug that one. Would another cup hurt? No, it definitely wouldn't! I drink another cup of coffee at an alarmingly fast pace. I soon get another cup which I drink even faster.  
Would it be bad to let my brain of its leash? Letting my brain off its leash makes me motivated, and it makes me better at things. I guess I'll let it go wherever it wants.  
I go to place my cup somewhere. I commence to look around the house for a notebook and a pen or pencil, so I can write something. Awhile after searching, I find a notebook, and I find a pen. When I go back to the table to write, I trip on something. I hope I didn't wake anyone up. Sadly after a few seconds, I hear a door open. It's Connor. He walks over to me.  
"What are you doing up, Kevin? It's way past midnight," he whispers to me while rubbing his eyes.  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to just hit the caffeine to make it fun. I've let my brain off its leash too which means that it's roaming around all over the place," I inform him in the same whisper as him.  
"How many cups of coffee did you drink, Kev?" he asks slightly annoyed.  
"Um, I think I had five cups of my caffeinated happiness," I answer.  
"Caffeine's a drug, Kevin! You shouldn't drink that much!" he whisper-yells at me.  
"Perhaps you need a cup of coffee. I'd be glad to make you some," I tell him.  
"I've never drank coffee in my whole life, and I don't think I'll drink it now," he responds.  
"Come on. It'll be fun. Don't be so close-minded about it," I say to him.  
"No," he responds.  
"Please, Con. I'll try something you like if you just at least try one sip of coffee," I beg.  
"Oh, alright. Make me a cup of your Satan juice," he replies.  
Hearing that makes me laugh a little.  
"What are you laughing at?" he questions with a minute amount of irritation in his voice.  
"You just called coffee 'Satan juice'," I answer through giggles.  
He just grunts in response. I go to brew more coffee, so he can have a cup. Maybe I'll even get another cup if he doesn't decide to brutally chastise me. Perhaps we should talk while it's brewing.  
"So, McKinley, how was your sleep going before I woke you up accidentally?" I inquire.  
"It was going pretty good. I dreamt about this guy that I really like taking me on a date, and it went well," he informs me.  
"Oh, who was the man?" I question.  
"None of your business," he replies with some mild sass.  
"None Of Your Business sounds like a nice guy," I tell him with a few giggles slipping out of my mouth.  
He slaps my arm with an iota of effort, and he rolls his eyes. He's an ill-mannered character when exhausted as I can now clearly see, but it's sort of appealing.  
Soon enough the coffee is done brewing, and I pour both of us a cup. He hesitates to drink his coffee, but he finally takes a sip.  
"Good job. Now, what do you think?" I say.  
"It isn't that atrocious, Price. I could possibly see myself drinking another cup of this Satan juice some other time," he notifies me while taking a gulp of it.  
"That's utterly fantastic. Also, you're probably Satan's type," I respond.  
"How so?" he questions me.  
"Well, I mean you're gay in both senses most of the time, and you're extremely fetching. Just look at yourself. Your ginger hair looks immensely soft and touchable, and your eyes are like oceans that I would just pray to drown in," I tell him.  
What the heck did I just say?! Did I just say that?! Oh my god! Oh my freaking god!  
He stands there looking entirely shocked, and my face is precisely the color of blood.  
"I-I sh-shouldn't have said tha-that. I-I'm s-sorry," I stutter.  
Then out of nowhere, he kisses me. For a second, I was completely dazed, but he pulled away shortly after. I'm left there with my jaw dropped.  
"Oh, I'm extremely sorry. I really shouldn't have done that," he says rapidly.  
And how I reply is very unexpected. I kiss him. After a few seconds, he begins to kiss me back. He pulls away from the kiss about thirty seconds into it.  
"So what exactly just happened?" he asks.  
"I expressed my feelings towards you, and we kissed... twice," I answer him.  
"Wanna maybe do it again?" he questions.  
"Yeah, surely," I respond.  
"Well, I assume we should probably do it again," he informs me in a hushed tone as he's standing an inch away from my face while having a huge smirk lay across his face.  
"I guess so," I reply with the same huge smirk on my face.  
He puts one of his hands on the back of my head, and he proceeds to kiss me abruptly. I return the kiss. I like the way his lips feel against mine. I can't help but smile during it. Why are we only now just doing this? We should've done this already. Can this happen more often?  
After about two minutes or so, he pulls away and beams at me.  
"We should do this more often," he tells me.  
"Definitely," I reply.


End file.
